


You Owe Me A Quarter

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poe Has a Potty Mouth, Trans Poe Dameron, and it's driving Finn insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Basically just a lazy Sunday with two idiots and their kids.





	You Owe Me A Quarter

"Hi, Sammy." Poe sighed, looking away from his screen to see a pair of chubby baby arms wrapped around his ankle and a round face smiling up at him, completely unapologetic. "You know you're supposed to be napping, right?"

In a locked room, no less. All of their kids were escape artists, but it was the quiet way Sam did it that was so stressful. While as babies Aiden would make daring, acrobatic escapes and Shara just ran off, shrieking with laughter, Sam could scuttle away without calling attention to himself. It didn't help that he had accomplices. He had probably charmed Aiden into opening his playpen, the little rascal. 

"Go over there." Poe grunted, lugging Sam out of the bedroom. He was carrying him upside down, but the kid didn't seem to mind, from the way he was giggling. "Papá's busy now, alright? Go play with Dad."

"I'm busy too." Finn called from the kitchen. "Bake sale tomorrow, remember?"

"You could just get store bought, y'know..." At Finn's derisive snort Poe rolled his eyes and looked down at Sam's wriggling legs before turning him right side up, prompting another delighted squeal. Obviously, playing with him was the more attractive prospect, but work was somewhat important. "Then what the fuck do we do with him?"

_"Poe!"_

"Heck. What the heck do we do with him?" Apparently the correction was too little, too late. Finn stomped into the bedroom with flour in his hair and an empty jam jar in his hands. He set it on the bedside table with a decisive thunk, eyeing Poe as he did. He had perfected the _not mad, just disappointed_ dad look over the past couple years, but more often than not it was aimed at Poe rather than the kids. "What's with the jar? You a hipster now?"

"Shush. It's a swear jar."

"For who?"

"You." 

"For fuck's sake, Finn..."

"That's a quarter." Finn insisted. For a moment, there was a standoff, then Poe relented, digging a coin out of his pocket and flipping it into the jar. "Good job."

"Fuck off, pal." Poe grumbled. Finn cocked an eyebrow and Poe growled. "Goddammit. Shit, no, wait-"

"You're gonna need this." Finn suggested, tossing Poe his wallet. He clammed up and set about counting out how much he owed as Finn made his way back to the kitchen, Sam toddling after him. Once he came up with the final tally he sighed and shook the coins into the jar. Already he was a dollar in the hole, and the rule had only been in place about a minute. Finn had struck a goldmine, clearly. Poe would have to start carrying around more spare change.

 

\------------

 

"One more story, please?"

"Sorry, baby-girl, but I think you've worn everyone out." Finn yawned, staring blearily at the storybook Shara was poking him with. Poe had already carried Aiden and Sam to bed, looking pretty out of it, himself. Shara, however, was dangerously close to bouncing off the walls. "How about you practice your show and tell, alright? Maybe that'll tire you out..." 

"Okay, but you gotta close your eyes." Finn obliged, and a moment later Shara cleared her throat. He opened an eye to see her standing prim and proper in the centre of the room, holding something behind her back. "Can I start now?"

"The floor is yours."

"Okay," One deep breath, and then she was off. "My name is Shara Rey Dameron and this is my Favourite Toy Show and Tell. This is my favourite stuffed animal. I like him 'cause he's blue, and I like blue. I also like him 'cause he drives a cool red car that flies and also has a plasma gun that can shoot stuff. The one I have doesn't do that, but he does in the movie and that counts. He surfs, too, and I wanna surf, but my Papá and Daddy won't let me 'cause it's dangerous. The end." Finn applauded and Shara relaxed, grinning at him in the hopes of further feedback. "Did you like it?"

"It was great, baby-girl. You did a good job. Only little thing is that you forgot to show me the toy." he said gently.

"Oh. Oops." Shara trotted back over to the bed and thrust the plushy into Finn's arms with a smile. "D'you like him? Abuelo got him for me. He's blue."

"That he is. Stitch, right?" Finn should know. Shara had made him watch that movie at least half a dozen times in the past two months. 

"Right. 'Cause I like Lilo the most, 'cause lotsa people think she's strange. And lotsa people think I'm strange." she said comfortably.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They think I say weird things. They think you and Papá are strange. They think lots of things about us." Shara added, blinking her round brown eyes in contemplation. "I dunno why they spend so much time thinking 'bout people they don't like. Did people think strange things about you when you were little?"

"When I was little..." Actually, Finn hadn't thought about those days in a long while. Not to say he had grown out of the strangeness, but it was more like he had adjusted himself to living with it. Back then, though, it had been a bit more isolating. "Yeah, I guess you could say I was strange." 

Sometimes he had resorted to talking to trees, squirrels, pretending that the rustling leaves or twitching ears made up a lively conversation. No one ever asked him to join in games of tag or hide and seek; he was never sought out on the playground. They listened to him when he was picked as team captain, they deferred to him during group projects, but aside from that Finn had spent his childhood very much alone.

Part of it had been the fact that he moved around so much. It was hard to build friendships that would last a few months at most. But the root cause was Finn's innate strangeness, or at least all the things the other kids thought were strange about him. The simple fact that he didn't have parents of his own had been isolating enough.

The worst had been those interminable parent days, the half hour after school where the adults would hover around their kid's desk, smiling and nodding in approval. No one was about to compliment his math homework or smile at the perfect ten on his spelling bee, so his mind wandered. He imagined someone walking in, scanning the room, smiling when their eyes rested on him. They would kiss the top of his head and ask what he wanted to show them. He would flip through his journal to an approving chorus of _that's pretty_ and _good job, dear,_ and then he would run to the car with a smile on his face and two people who loved him in the front seat.

But instead, he had sat there staring at his intertwined thumbs, counting the blue lines on his primer until he went cross-eyed. And no one ever did show up. Finn sighed and let Shara crawl into his lap. Those days were over, at least. And for Shara, they had never existed. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Thank God for that.

"You don't mind being called strange, then?" 

"I don't mind." she assured him. "I can be by myself right now, but when I'm big I'm gonna find all the strange people, and we're all gonna be strange together. Like how you found Papá and Tía Rey and everyone else."

"Sounds like a plan, baby-girl." Finn agreed, squeezing Shara to his chest. She nuzzled against him and closed her eyes with a muffled _I love you,_ falling asleep in a matter of moments. Finn was about to drift off too, then he felt a clumsy tap on his knee and looked down to see Sam smiling at him, wanting to cuddle, as usual. He was something of a demanding child. "Now how did you get out here?"

 

\-----------

 

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah." Finn lifted his elbow so Poe could wrap an arm around his waist, drawing himself closer until he was comfortably curled against Finn's back. "Just kinda stiff. I must be getting old. Don't worry, alright?"

"Hmph." Unimpressed, Poe dipped his head down and kissed Finn on the shoulder. "I can't help but worry, looking at this thing. Why do you always have to be the hero?" he mumbled against Finn's scar. His lips were a balm on the bumpy, stretched skin, warm and soothing. The two of them were lying in bed, Finn on his side with a book and Poe tracing the scar crossing his back, from the jut of his hip all the way up to his right shoulder blade. He had gotten slashed up in a brawl back in high school, getting between a friend of his and a switchblade. Being a kid and all he had bounced back, but the scar had yet to fade.

"You can't talk. You're just as bad as I am." Finn insisted, indicating the grooves of scars and discoloured patches on Poe's arms, the mark of his time in a warzone. Poe sighed and nuzzled closer, arms coming up to encircle Finn's neck. "We compliment each other, I guess."

"That we do." Finn rolled over and kissed Poe on the cheek, smiling when Poe pulled him even closer and slipped a hand into his shorts. Well, clearly tonight was going in a rather pleasant direction.

Afterwards, Finn slumped back onto the pillows, trying to get his breathing back under control. That proved to be difficult, seeing as Poe was still straddling him, absently rocking his clit against Finn's crotch and occasionally clenching somewhere deep in his core, tight around Finn's cock as it softened inside him. If Finn had every seen a distraction, this was it.

"You alright?" he whispered, squeezing Poe's thighs, still trembling a little in his hold.

"Fuck..." Poe breathed. He was panting, blissed out and pliant in Finn's lap. If there were any moment he could be caught off guard, it was right after some half-decent sex. Finn raised an eyebrow and rested his hands behind his head. Did he dare?

"You owe me another quarter." He nodded at the overstuffed swear jar and grinned when he saw the disappointment in Poe's eyes. It had been set out for barely a day, and there was already talk of needing another one. Poe gave his nipple a vengeful tug and Finn strangled an undignified squeak. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I hate you." Poe groaned, all trace of romance lost. He rolled off of Finn's hips and trudged over to the bathroom, shaking his head. "Can't believe I had three kids with you..."

"I can't believe it, either." Laughing, Finn flopped back on the blankets, eyes trained on Poe's butt and a smile on his face. It was true. He really couldn't believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> i've missed these guys so here's some fluff


End file.
